An Early Christmas Gift
by Noppoh
Summary: ONE-SHOT Auror Hermione is tasked to search the Malfoy Manor during a party. The search never happens as Lucius catches her before she can even begin. Rated M for adult content. smut HG/LM


Everything except the storyline belongs to J.K. Rowling

An Early Christmas Gift

Hermione mingled with the gathered crowd at Malfoy Manor. The Malfoy's were hosting an early Christmas party for the higher ranks of the Ministry, and even though she was still a rather low ranked Auror, her position as one of the Golden Trio had guaranteed her an invitation. She was wearing an strapless A-line dress that hugged her at the waste and had a sweetheart neckline. Nothing to extravagant but she knew it looked good on her.

It was not that she enjoyed the company of those present, she was simply waiting her time. Naturally Lucius had managed to escape any form of imprisonment after the war and had only been fined a large sum of money. He was, however, still being shadowed by the Auror department. Only last week they had seen him with some unsavoury characters in Knockturn Ally. And exactly that encounter was the reason for Hermione's presence. Acting like an over-eager girl trying to up the ranks by speaking to the right people, she was looking for an opportunity to slip away and investigate the rest of the Manor.

A lot of sweaty handshakes and butt-kisses later the long awaited opportunity arose. Pretending to be tired she was leaning against the wall, next to an unlocked but closed door. Once she was certain no-one was paying attention to her she opened the door and slipped through, carefully closing it behind her. Hermione let out a sigh. Now it was time to start exploring. She was standing in an ornate hallway with some paintings of outdoor sceneries. There were no doors visible but there was a turn some 20 meters further. She was almost at the corner when an all too familiar, silky voice surprised her.

"Lost Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned around and was shocked to see him standing close by. She had not heard him at all!

"Good evening Mister Malfoy," she replied keeping her face neutral, "I was looking for the loo."

"And how is it that such a bright little know-it-all missed the obvious signs that lead to the bathroom?" Lucius asked in a tone that left no doubt that he knew what she was actually up to.

"Has nobody ever told you your … house … is way to big?" Hermione answered innocently. Not being able to resist antagonizing him she added, "However, it might not big enough to fit your ego."

Before she knew it she was pinned against the wall.

"What a great auror I make," she couldn't help but think.

Lucius's hands were against the wall on either side of her head, effectively caging her. He was leaning forward, leaving plenty of space between them, but his face was very close to her own.

"Don't mock me Miss Granger," he said in a low voice.

A shiver ran down her spine, and it was not from fear. In fact, she didn't feel threatened at all. His white-blond hair was elegantly tied back with a ribbon, green of course. Hermione looked into his silver eyes and had to concentrate on keeping her breath even. "Oh!, why did he have to be this handsome?" Her eyes momentarily flickered to his lips.

"I wouldn't dare," she replied, trying but failing to keep the tease out of her voice. "I guess I should head back and go look for those _obvious_ signs."

She tried to slip underneath his left arm but he easily lowered it to prevent her escape.

"I didn't think so," Lucius lazily intoned.

Instinctively she grabbed for her wand that was concealed in the folds of her skirt. He stepped closer, effectively closing the distance between their bodies. She could feel his warmth. He lowered his mouth right next to her ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh," Hermione breathed while another delicious shiver ran through her and settled itself in her lower belly. He pressed his body against hers and she could feel his breath tickling the sensitive skin of her neck. Lust flowed through her. When it came to night time activities she rather liked being controlled. She liked it a lot.

Lucius scraped his teeth over the skin just below her ear and Hermione couldn't prevent the moan that escaped her lips. She could feel his hand caressing her side, softly extracting her wand and putting it in his pocket. She couldn't care less as his lips, tongue and teeth were doing marvellous things along her jawline.

When he reached her lips and kissed her she felt herself become weak at the knees. Never in her life had anyone kissed her like that. He was kissing her slowly, languidly. Every now and then his tongue would slide over her bottom lip. It was setting her blood on fire. She most definitely couldn't think properly anymore.

Suddenly Lucius pulled away, eliciting sounds of protest from Hermione. A voice in her head was screaming at her to make a run for it, but it was soon shut up. Lucius grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around the corner, opening a door and pulling her through. In no time he had closed the door and pinned her against it. His hands were on her waist as he reclaimed her mouth. More forcefully this time, almost hungrily.

"You like that, don't you," he whispered against her lips.

Hermione moaned again, louder this time. She made to put her hands against his chest but he grabbed them an locked them above her head with one hand.

"No no little witch,' he said huskily, "none of that. You are mine now."

She gasped and looked up at him. His eyes were a dark, molten silver, reflecting the lust that no doubly was visible in her own eyes.

"Yes, yes sir," she breathed.

"Good girl."

Hermione gasped again and closed her eyes in ecstasy as his other hand found a breast and started caressing it. She could feel her nipples harden and strain against the fabric of her bra and dress, wanting to be touched. Lucius however stayed clear from them. He kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth and softly wrestling with her own.

He stepped away and looked her up and down. She felt like a prey being watched by a predator, right before it attacked.

"I must be quite the sight," Hermione thought," arms above my head, thoroughly kissed, flushed and wanting more."

He however, she noted, still looked the same. Not a hair out of place. Only his eyes betrayed him.

"Turn around little witch," he commanded, " and put your hands back against the door."

Hermione did as she was told without hesitating. The fact that she was with Lucius Malfoy of all people, and that she was supposed to search his manor for dark artefacts no longer concerned her. All she wanted right now was for him to touch her, to make her melt at his touch.

She got her wish as he stepped closer and brushed her hair to the side. The kiss at the back of her neck had her tremble in anticipation. He slowly started pulling the zipper at the back of her dress, following it with his mouth. Hermione vaguely realised she was making incoherent noises. She wanted him, and she wanted him now! But she knew there was no room for initiative on her side.

The dress slid of her, revealing her red lace bra and knickers. He pressed himself against her back. His hands slid to the front, cupping both breasts and pulling at both nipples at the same time. Hermione cried out and threw her head back, letting it rest against his chest.

"Cry out all you want little witch, nobody will hear you."

Hermione knew this should have frightened her, but it only served to turn her on even more.

"I didn't see you as the lace type," he commented before softly biting her earlobe.

He pulled down the cups of her bra before lavishing some more attention on her breasts. Unable to help herself Hermione arched her back, pressing her breasts harder in his hands. At the same time he started kissing and biting her neck again. She lost herself in the sensations that where coursing through her body. As one of his hands slipped into her panties she squirmed. His long fingers played with her clit teasingly before one slid into her. She bucked her hips, wanting more, wanting him inside her.

"So wet," he whispered in her ear before pulling back his hand.

Hermione whimpered at the loss. She stumbled as he roughly turned her around, holding her hands behind her back. His kiss was a lot less controlled this time and she hungrily answered it. With one hand he unclasped her bra, which promptly fell to the floor. He placed his hands on her waist before bending down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it and softly biting it.

Once more Hermione tossed back her head and moaned. She put her, now free, hands on top of his head. Wanting to bury her fingers in his hair she undid the ribbon, letting it flutter to the ground. "Hmm" Lucius intoned before moving his kisses down her belly, meanwhile pulling her knickers down to her ankles. She swiftly stepped out of them feeling his hands trailing back up her legs.

When his fingers opened her folds and he swiped his tongue over her clit Hermione doubted she would be able to keep standing for much longer. He seemed to notice and rose with a smug smile playing around his lips. His hands roamed her body before cupping her arse and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him and realised he was still fully dressed. Lucius sat her down on a big mahogany desk she hadn't seen before. He stepped back.

"Pleasure yourself," he commanded.

Hermione blinked at him.

"Pleasure yourself," he repeated, his tone not allowing any disobedience.

Looking him straight in the eye she started caressing her breasts, tweaking her nipples. It wasn't long before a hand travelled downwards. Lucius's eyes turned impossibly dark. He started undressing himself, his eyes never leaving her. Once he was naked Hermione stared at his swollen lid. Oh, how she wanted to touch it. She could feel herself getting closer to a climax when her hands were pulled away and once more pinned behind her back.

"Did I tell you you could come?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at him, "No sir."

She lowered her head and looked at his naked chest. Biting her lip she let her eyes wander over him. He was lean and pale skinned. His chest was well defined and his abdomen hinted the strong muscles underneath it without really forming a sixpack.

Lucius pulled at her wrists, forcing her to arch her back and look him in the eyes.

"You want to touch me, don't you?" he purred.

"Yes, yes, please, I do."

He transferred both her wrist to one hand but didn't let go. Hermione squirmed in disappointment. With his free hand he started toying with her breasts again kissing her in that infuriating way of his. His hand trailed down her side, shortly flicking her clit before grabbing himself and placing his cock at her entrance.

Slowly he entered her. Hermione mewled in pleasure. He stopped when he was fully buried within her. It felt so good, so full. When he gave no sign of continuing moving she tried to move herself but his hold on her was to strong.

"Patience little witch."

Hermione squirmed violently, making incoherent sounds of protest and want. He chuckled and obliged her inarticulate demand. Ever so slowly he pulled back and slid inside again, settling in a maddening slow pace. Hermione moaned, believing that the need and lust that were coursing through her veins would drive her crazy. She wanted more, harder, faster.

When he finally let go of her wrist to place his hands on her waist she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer. The feel of her breasts against his chest was simply divine. Driving her nails in his flesh she once more arched her back. His hands cupped her buttocks as his pace quickened.

"You feel so fucking good," he groaned.

Hermione buried a hand in Lucius's long hair, making scratch marks on his back with the nails of the other. Urging him on she wrapped her legs around him. She felt ecstatic. Not soon after he pulled himself out of her.

She cried out in protest, trying to pull him back to her and almost falling as he pulled her of the desk. He roughly turned her around and pushed her down so she was bent over it. She felt a hand grab a fistful of hair and pull her head up. Teasing her entrance with his cock Lucius lowered himself over her back.

"Beg," he ordered, his voice slightly malicious.

Hermione didn't hesitate. "Please sir, please fuck me, do whatever you like, but please just fuck me sir."

She wailed as he rammed himself into her and set a relenting pace. She could feel his balls hit her each time he violently pounded into her.

"Yes, yes sir, ooh, yes," she heard herself cry, gladly receiving the treatment he was giving her. She could feel her climax nearing.

"Come for me witch!" Lucius demanded.

Hermione promptly obliged, spasming around his delicious cock, burying her nails in the mahogany desk. Lucius soon followed with a stifled cry, spilling his semen inside her.

Breathing harshly they both came down from their high. He pulled out of her and she let out a disappointed sigh at the empty feeling. Lucius let go of her hair and trailed his hand over her back before stepping back and redressing himself.

Hermione rose slowly, still shaky from her orgasm. Leaning against the desk she watched him dress. Once he was finished he turned towards her, a smug smile on his face.

"Feel free to roam my home Miss Granger," he said, "you will find nothing."

He bowed at her and walked out of the room. A soft glow told her he had magically locked the door. Hermione stared at the door for a long time, trying to regain her scrambled senses.

"That was the best sex in my life!" was the first thing she thought. Her mind quickly caught up on the facts of where she was and with whom she just had sex. Hermione was shocked at herself for being so easily overpowered and lusting for the man so badly. She couldn't regret it though, it had been amazing.

Slowly she started dressing, finding her wand on top of her dress. She felt sore and welcomed the feeling. Conjuring a mirror she checked her appearance. For once she felt lucky her hair was always so wild. She decided she would no longer linger at the party and head straight home. Taking a deep breath Hermione opened the door with a simple 'alohomora'.

Closing the door behind her Hermione was happy to see that nobody noticed her sudden reappearance. Weaving through the crowd she steadily made her way towards the exit.

"Oh, no he didn't!" she muttered as the exit came into view.

Lucius and Narcissa were standing next to the doors to the garden. There was no way in avoiding them. Again taking a steadying breath Hermione continued on her way.

"Leaving already?"

She heard his silky drawl and turned towards Lucius and his wife. Boldly she looked him in the eye.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, good evening," she calmly said, "Yes, indeed, I am leaving. It is getting rather late."

In reality Hermione had no idea of the time, she hoped the excuse would hold for Narcissa's sake.

"I hope you achieved your goal for tonight?" he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Hermione swallowed, "Not exactly," she replied, "but some unforeseen circumstances did make it a most enjoyable evening."

"I see," Lucius replied, "A good evening to you then."

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy."

When Hermione turned and walked out of the Malfoy Manor she could swear she saw Narcissa roll her eyes at her husband.


End file.
